


Is this a date?

by Lollipopstars



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Need more changhyuk, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopstars/pseuds/Lollipopstars





	Is this a date?

It was cold. Very cold.  
Changkyun didn't hate the cold but wasn't exactly a fan of deliberately trying to freeze himself to death while testing his body limit. 

So what he didn't understand was what the hell was he doing sitting on a bench in a park while it clearly looked like it could be a snow storm when there was already so much snow around.  
His housemate aka best friend (crush ) had called him half an hour ago asking to meet up in the park without giving any reasonable explanation. And Changkyun being an idiot obliged.  
Now he was questioning his friend's loyalty. What if Minhyuk had stood him up? Or just wanted to test Changkyun's tolerance to the cold? Maybe he got a new housemate and didn't want to go through the trouble so decided to freeze Changkyun to death?  
The last one was just ridiculous heck they all were but its not like Changkyun could help it.  
His train of thought was disturbed by the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked up to see his housemate walking towards him with the most stupid but cute grin.

"Hey Kyun!" Minhyuk greeted after regaining some of his breath.

"So you finally decided to show yourself when you saw that I wasn't going to freeze any time soon?"

Minhyuk just laughed it off.

"So why you wanted to meet up in this kind of weather? And mind explaining your delay?"

"I got caught up in some business."

Minhyuk crouched down and started to play with snow while Changkyun just stood behind him staring at his hyung's back. 

"Kyun lets build a snow man!"

"Um so Elsa finally decided to initiate the activity herself?"  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes.  
"You and your obsession with disney movies."

They quietly played in the snow for a some while.  
At first Changkyun was a little skeptical about the idea of thrusting hands into the snow potentially acquiring frost bite since he wasn't wearing any gloves and by the looks of it neither was Minhyuk but after some time he was having fun. He had just finsihed building a mound when he was assaulted by a snow ball.

Turning his head towards the direction from wwhich the offending thing came from Changkyun saw Minhyuk snickering.  
He doesn't know what took over him but before he knew it he was gathering all the sniw he could carry and throwing it towards Minhyuk who was running away to avoid getting hit.  
Both of them had engaged in a fierce battle of snowball fight.

During this battle Minhyuk crashed into the snow man and fell down buried in all that snow. When Changkyun came to help his hyung he too got dragged down in the pile of snow and his ears soon started ringing with the sound of Minhyuk's contagious laughter and he found himself laughing too.   
They stayed like that for a while lying in the snow and laughing away.

"I like you."  
It wasn't Changkyun dream and just to make sure he hadn't heard wrong he answered with a 'huh?'

This time Minhyuk faced him .  
"I like you Changkyun. And not as just a friend. I want to hold your hand and want to kiss you. I cannot hold these feelings inside me any longer.   
Please don't hate me."  
The last few words were barely above a whisper but Changkyun had heard them all because he had directed all of his attention towrds his hyung his crush who was now desperately waiting for an answer.

"Hyung", he started " I am not dreaming am I?"

"Well unless I confess to you in everyone of your dream then no you are not dreaming."

"I like you too hyung."

Minhyuk's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really. I had this crush on you since forever."

Before Changkyun could get another word in the older of the two enveloped him in a brief hug and after letting go Changkyun could feel a pair of lips on his own and they were just as soft as he had imagined them to be.  
They shared their first kiss like that all the while lying in the snow.

 

"Hyung you really dragged me outside in this terrible weather to confess?"

"It seemed like a good idea. Also we had fun. It was a good first date."

"That was a date?"

"Yeah and so is this."  
Minhyuk vaguely gestured towards their surrounding which was a coffee shop.  
He had suggested they drink coffee to warm themselves before returning to their shared apartment.

"So this is our second date?"

"No silly. This is the continuation of our first date."

"So when will we have our second one?"

"When our first ends."

"Which is?"

"After the cuddle session on the couch while watching a movie."

"So tomorrow then?"

"Why not?"

Changkyun was happy enough with the answer so they silently drank their coffee with occasional remarks from Minhyuk.

When they walked home in silence their handa were linked. And Changkyun couldn't be any happier.


End file.
